I warp into Yugioh
by BondageAngel
Summary: What happens when I get sucked into the Yu-Gi-Oh world? and more specifically, the millenium puzzle? awesomeness thats what!


**Sorry I haven't made any stories for a while! I'll finish with The Female Host soon! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and myself X3.**

**"speach"**

_**'thoughts'**_

**Finding the Ankh**

This story is no ordinary story, this story is about my travel to one of my favorite anime's but lets just get to the story.

I was sitting in my chair in deep thought about food (I just love food) and a anime, I finished eating my oatmeal then washed the dish I used and walked into the living room. I sat down in one of the chairs and turned the tv on, my mom and grandma were still asleep so I just got up and did my morning routine of letting the dogs out to the backyard, getting food, and cleaning up.

As I was watching tv I heard a buzzing noise and looked over on the stand to find my phone vibrating. I opened it and read a text from my friend who was asking me to come over, I thought this was just gonna be a normal visit but the day was far from normal, but I could'nt tell. I wrote a note for my grandma and mom to let them know where I was. I quickly got dressed and left through the front door and began walking out of the driveway when something shiny caught my eye that was on the front lawn.

I walked over and opened the gate and went over to the shiny object. I picked it up and studied it to find it was a gold ankh necklace with a chain attached to it. I looked around to find no one around then turned my attention back to the necklace, I just shrugged and put it on. I then began to leave the yard when suddenly the ankh started glowing and everything went dark from there.

**...**

I woke up to find myself in my room, heh funny I was just on my way to my friends house and I find myself back in my room, (I have a completely pointless bunk bed) maybe I just passed out or something.

I got up and walked over to the door and opened it, only to find a long dark hallway that looked endless, which is weird because my house does'nt even have hallways. I walked up the quiet hallway to find two doors across from eachother that weren't to far from my room or so it appeared to be my room.

"Hello! Is anybody there! Im lost!" I yelled, no one answered me.

I was begining to get scared from knowing I was alone, alone in this deep darkness. I began to tremble then fell on my knee's and let out tears of fear. I never liked being alone, it is the worst thing to happen to me.

"Why are you in here!" boomed a deep voice, it was silky and made me shiver.

I looked over my shoulder then stared in shock to see that my favorite character from Yu-Gi-Oh was there. I wiped a tear from my eye and stood up to show eye contact.

"I..I don't know" I said stuttering a little, more tears came to m eye's, "Please don't leave me alone here! I'm scared, I don't know how I got here"

"How do I know that you're no threat?" The man said more calmly.

"Because I know you can sense that I'm innocent" I replied sternly, wiping the tears from my eye's.

"Alright, tell me, how long have you been here?" he asked raising his brow curiosly.

"I don't know sir" I struggled not to say Yami, "I only remember finding an ankh necklace when I was going to my friends house but everything went black from there, then I woke up in my supposed room and opened the door to find this spooky hallway of doom" I said recalling what I remember happening.

"You mean that ankh you're wearing now?" Yami asked while pointing to the thing hanging around my neck.

"Yes this evil thing!" I said taking it off and glaring at it.

"Well you're gonna have to share a body with two then" Yami said scratching behind is head, "Just a second"

/Aibou! we have a third party in here!/ Yami said through the mindlink.

"Ow not so loud!" I said/yelled while holding my ears.

"You can hear me too? well thats odd" Yami said confused.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see...

"OMG! YOU'RE CUTER THAN A BABY PANDA!" I sqeeled while hugging Yami's look alike, I was'nt hugging tight though so he could breathe.

"Please let go" The little one said while blushing.

"Sorry! I just have a thing for hugging cute things" I said blushing myself.

"So whats your name?" Yami asked me, acting like nothing happened.

"My name? It's odd but my name is Jaki" I said while scratching behind my head.

"Well Jaki we're gonna be sharing my body for a while" Yugi said nervously.

"Sweet! I get cuteness powers!" I said throwing my fist in the air happily.

Yami and Yugi sweatdropped.

**Well that was the first chapter, sorry if it's short, I wonder what I'll look like when I take over Yugi's body.**

**Bakura: *snickers***

**me: *grroooowwwll* take this! *punches Bakura***

**Ryou: Umm please R&R**


End file.
